


What does a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, hyper-awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Their neighbor Daisy was right, Mac is not only hurt physically but more so mentally.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What does a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to ‘Arriving back stateside’

Jack is making breakfast in the kitchen when he hears the toilet flush. Mac is awake. Well, he is up, Jack knows he didn´t sleep much, he heard him passing through his room. He heard the screams when he woke up after a nightmare. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself for another day. The kid is still in denial about his condition. But Jack can tell Mac is nowhere near processing his trauma. He can see the guilt eating at the kid.

He is pulled from his thoughts when Mac stumbles into the kitchen.

‘Morning Mac, sit down, you’re not supposed to bear weight on your leg just yet. Where is your crutch?’

‘I don´t know.’ Mac snaps irritable.

Jack puts a plate with pancakes and beacon in front of Mac Who looks up at Jack, ‘I’m sorry. I… I didn´t sleep well.’

‘Nightmares?’

Mac nods.

‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of Mac, remember, I’ve been there.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you are not, but you will be.’

Jack starts eating his pancakes so Mac follows him.

‘Remember you have a doctor´s appointment?’

‘Is that today?’

Jack nods.

‘I forgot.’ Mac looks disturbed, Jack realizes he really forgot which is so not Mac.

‘Don’t worry, I put it on the calendar.’ Jack points at the calendar hanging on the fridge.

‘If you feel up to it, we can go buy ourselves one of those smartphones.’

‘Good idea. Maybe we can do that after my appointment.’

‘Sure.’

They finish their breakfast and get ready to drive downtown.

* * *

‘So Mac, how is the leg?’

‘Ok, I guess.’

The doc has been treating Mac only for a short period of time but he recognizes what is happening. His patient is showing signs of hyperarousel, he is on guard and tense.

‘I want to move your leg, is that OK?’

Mac nods, laying down on the examination bed.

The doctor gently takes the leg and slowly stretches it. Mac closes his eyes, clearly in pain.

‘Can you tell me what it feels like?’

‘It hurts, it feels like something is grinding inside. I don´t really know how to describe it.’

‘That’s alright, all the time or with certain movements?’

‘Pretty much all the time.’

The doctor puts his hands on either side of his knee and all of a sudden Mac’s eyes fly open and he lets himself fall over the edge of the table.

‘Jack! Jack!’

The doctor immediately recognizes the flash back for what it is and stays back while Jack barges through the door.

‘He’s having a flash back.’

Mac scooted himself in the corner of the room and his eyes are roving over the room, looking for threats.

‘Mac, it’s OK, kid, I’m here. You’re safe.’

He slowly approaches Mac and crouches down close by, but not close enough that Mac can hit him.

‘Mac, tell me three things you can see.’

Mac’s eyes scan the room and eventually stay on him.

‘doctor, table, you.’

‘Good, two things you can feel.’

‘cold floor, pain’

Not exactly what Jack wants to hear, but OK.

‘One thing you can hear.’

‘Silence, no explosions.’ Mac states in wonder.

‘Right, we’re at the doctor Mac, you are not there anymore.’

Mac looks at Mac and then at the doctor, letting out a breath that he was holding.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Nothing to be sorry about, why don´t we get you back on the table. Will it help if Jack stayed with you while I examine your leg?’

‘Yes, I want him to stay.’

‘No problem.’

Jack and the doctor help Mac back on the table where the doctor continues his examination.

‘You said you hurt all the time. Do you need a new prescription for pain meds?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘Have you been taking them?’

When Mac doesn’t reply immediately, the doc knows enough.

‘You didn´t take them.’ The doc doesn´t state it as a question.

‘No, I don´t like the way they leave me drowsy and unable to wake up when I have nightmares.’

The doctor nods in understanding, ‘I will prescribe other ones that shouldn´t make you drowsy but I want you to know, pain works counterproductive.’

Mac nods.

‘I’m serious Mac, being in pain all the time isn´t helping.’

‘I know.’

‘You need your rest. Your symptoms will only worsen when you don´t sleep enough. You will need to keep in sync with your body. So I suggest you try and go to bed at the same time every time. And avoid sleeping in. And try to get as much sun exposure as you can. You are lucky that we have such good weather in Cali, so benefit from it. You can’t exercise just yet, but come outside.’

‘I try.’

‘Good, keep trying and I also recommend deep breathing exercises. I can give you the name of someone who can help you with this. It may also benefit you, Jack.’

‘I don´t mind trying them.’ Jack states.

‘And one last tip, make sure your bed is comfortable. You guys have been sleeping for so long on bunkbeds, make sure you have a comfy matrass. And your bed covers should leave you enough room to stretch and turn comfortably without becoming tangled.’

‘Thanks for the tip.’

‘OK, see you in two weeks.’

‘See you.’

When they leave the doctor’s office, Jack drives to a mall, it is not busy as it is a work day and he takes the entrance that will lead them directly what they need. A store with high quality bedding. He is going to make sure Mac’s bedroom is comfy.


End file.
